


One More for the Ledger

by alba17



Series: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Gen, Snipers, red on my ledger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all part of the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More for the Ledger

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash100 drabbletag prompt 'bullets.'

“You’ve got one minute,” Maria says through the comms.

Natasha aims carefully through the small slit in the wall that allows her to see her target. “Got it.” The world narrows to the black-suited man bent over an open suitcase, the distance between them, her grip on the trigger. She has to be steady, not a quiver of movement. She focuses all her attention on the shape of the man’s head. It’s an oval silhouette, nothing more than a shape, the same as a target on the shooting range. She breathes evenly before pressing the trigger, instinct preparing her for the jolt and bang of the shot. It releases with a ‘thwap.’ The shape slumps satisfyingly. Clean kill.

She holsters the gun and slips into the darkness. A few streets over, she tells Maria, “Done.” 

“Yep. We recovered the suitcase. Turns out the item we were after emits deadly spores. Your target would have died in five minutes anyway.”

“You’re kidding.” Natasha’s chest floods with disappointment. One more life on her ledger. For nothing.

“Sorry, babe. I’ll make it up to you tonight.” 

“You better. My place at 10. Wear the you know what. From last week.”

Maria snickers. “Gladly.”


End file.
